


This is somewhat better.

by Anonymous



Category: The Captive - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I was not satisfied with the ending.





	This is somewhat better.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not satisfied with the ending of The Captive.

Cassandra breathed in fresh freedom as she glided on the ice. As Cassandra was gaining momentum and about to attempt a small jump, she heard a broken shout of her name, "Cassie?" She nearly fell. She turned herself at the last moment and came skating toward the place she had just come from. Where Albert was standing. She hadn't seen him in years, but...she knew. It could have been another ten years and she would have been able to tell.

She comes to a stop a foot or so in front of Albert. If she just reached her arm out—Albert grabs her and pulls her into a fierce hug, clinging to her in relief. He's just so fucking relieved, he never thought...He lets his head rest on her shoulder as he lets out, brokenly, "I—I never—I had hoped, but I never thought..." They pull back and both of them have tearful eyes and watery smiles.

Albert laughs, wipes at his eyes, and says, "Cassie..." Cassandra smiles and returns, "Albert."

He grabs her hand and simultaneously starts skating and talking, leading her inwards, "I missed you so much. I...Cassie, I never skated with another person. I couldn't, I promised." "I loved you. Love." "You—" He skids to a stop in front of her and kisses her, it's long and full of so much love. He whispers against her lips, "I never kissed another girl either."

It sends chills down her spine. In a _really_ good way.

He kisses her once more, they both pull apart and start skating again, still holding hands. He starts, "When we were younger...i'd imagine us. All grown up, touring around the world, skating. And we were together. Not like _that_. At first. But as I got older...I would get sad because I knew there was no one else for me. And I'd wish you were here. With me. I think I've loved you since the day we met. I can't remember feeling anything less. And now you're here. I can't do this without you." He throws her out into a spin, knowing she'll come back to him.

Cassandra comes back, a little breathless than before, and tells Albert, "I never stopped thinking about you." She pulls him closer and they hold onto each other for a few long minutes.

Matthew, Cassandra's father, pulls his hat back on with a watery smile. On his way out he thinks, _I'm gonna buy that kid a beer, one day_.

**Author's Note:**

> This made it a bit more bearable.


End file.
